horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura
Laura is a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Tatiana Adams. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of her background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "If I Could Turn Back Time" Laura, Danny, and Ana sent out a distress call, alerting Quebec and Jonny that they'd been swarmed by a horde of zombies and needed help. Laura and the others ran into the hotel, barricading themselves inside. Laura searched the back to look for a way out before spotting Jonny and opening a window to give him access to the hotel. Laura and Jonny then barricaded the window. Back with Danny and Ana, Laura helped Ana walk and stand, Ana having sprained her ankle. When a mystery woman, Liv, made a distraction outside to lure the zombies away, she and Ana followed Danny and Jonny. They eventually found Liv in a nearby building, Laura listened on as Danny and Jonny talked to her. When zombies began to invade the building, Laura and Ana fell back from the others and ended up tripping, Ana was killed which allowed Laura to catch up to the others after regaining her footing. Back at the base, Laura broke the news that Ana had been killed while the others cleared a path. She then listened on as Jonny told them Quebec had ignored the distress call to chase after Tori's killers. She seemed distraught, not wanting to believe Quebec would abandon them. Laura left the group to have a smoke outside, Vida approached her and bummed a cigarette off of her. While Vida seemed happy to see her, Laura was less welcoming and questioned why Vida returned. Laura was very angry with Vida, feeling abandoned and lost without her best friend, when Vida told her that she felt the group didn't need her, Laura told her that she needed her and that they were supposed to be best friends. Vida told her they still were best friends but Laura shot her down, saying not anymore before walking off. Laura watched Quebec return, carrying the bound and unconscious AJ Yoshida. "Absolution" Laura approached Quebec as he tied AJ to a chair. Laura questioned Quebec's motives, trying to see what he had in mind for AJ. Quebec flirted with Laura, playing mind games with her as he revealed he was planning to use a stun rod to get answers from AJ one way or another. Laura seems hesitant but agrees that Quebec needs to do what is necessary for the group in the long run. Later Laura joins the Runners as Vida, Liv, and AJ attempt to escape together. After the Siden group arrives and Quebec kills Roswell, Laura returns to Rocheport with the combined group. "New Constellations" Laura talks with the rest of the Runners about Quebec's recent actions. Later Laura listened with both groups as Vida attempted to unite the groups. When Kristy Huerta arrived, Laura joined the others and left for the new community, hoping to find a new home. Season Four "Justice" Kristy lead the combined Siden-Rocheport group to a new community. Later after the group began to explore Westhaven, Laura and Danny decided to check out the vegetable gardens. When Vida approached and tried to join them, Laura became annoyed immediately and walked off, snubbing Vida. She made her way to the houses in town and ran into Jonny and Seth who were also looking at them. Jonny, remembering Danny and Laura went to explore together, asked where Danny was. Laura told them that she was still angry with Vida and when she approached them, she'd gotten mad and left. Jonny questioned why Laura was angry, Laura explained that Vida had left without saying goodbye and she was angry that something could've happened to her and she wouldn't have known. Jonny questioned Laura's logic, saying that Westhaven was a chance to patch things up and that if something happened to Vida while Laura was holding a grudge, she'd regret it. Laura realized how stupid she'd been acting and walked off to think. "Around Every Corner" Laura spotted Vida near the vegetable garden, approaching her and apologizing for being a bitch since she had come back. Vida and Laura agreed to work on their friendship and get back to how they were before, they then walked off to talk. "Corruption" Laura was briefly seen during the meeting in town. "How Far We've Fallen" Laura, Vida, Jonny, and Danny watched as Eileen and the Westhaven militia confronted the escaping prisoners, shocked and confused as Eileen ordered the militia to shoot the prisoners, killing several of them. Laura followed Jonny after he said they needed to talk to the rest of their group. Killed Victims This list shows victims Laura has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes